


Hey Baby Bro

by NikoleStilinski24



Series: Stiles Ships [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Allison was raised by Chris and Victoria Argent. Stiles was raised by Claudia and John Stilinski. Chris and Claudia were the twins real parents, with their parents separated it proves to be hard for the two to sneak off together to hunt, train, and more!!





	Hey Baby Bro

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short but this is something I have wanted to do for a while. This series will consist of pairings a-z of characters that I (my opinion-you don't like don't read it) deem acceptably paired with Stiles. (except Derek because I have done some of those already.

"Hey baby bro." Allison said through the phone.

"Hey Clementine!" Stiles answered. "What's up?"

"I'm moving to Beacon Hills this fall, so I guess I"ll be joining you for school."

"Awesome. Can't wait, Alli." Stiles couldn't help the wicked smile that crossed his lips at the news.

"I've got many many plans for us, Stiles. I've got to go pack, but I'll see you in a few weeks." Allison said before whispering in a seductive tone. "Love you, baby bro." before hanging up laughing evilly after hearing the whimper escape Stiles' mouth before the line went dead.

~~~

"Hey man, can I ask your sister out?" Stiles best friend asked him. They were in third period and Allison had just shown up to her first class of the day, hating the attention it brought her from being late and new.

The twins felt lucky that only Scott knew they were related. It was easier to be sneaky.

"Nah man, she's my sister, plus she has a boyfriend already."

"Oh, Okay!" Scott looked dejected, but didn't pick up on the lie.

Stiles watched as Allison walked from the front of the class to her assigned seat winking at Stiles before sauntering her voluptuous ass to the back and sitting down.

Stiles had to adjust his pants several times during third period, finally Harris's droning voice helped his boner decrease. At least enough to walk out of class.

~~~

Lunch time found Allison on her knees in the boys room stall throat deep with her brothers dick in her mouth.

"Alli...Mmm....Yeah such a cock slut. I'm close....fuck....Clementine." Stiles moaned out before fully busting a nut.

"God I missed your taste little bro." Allison said while wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. 

"I missed you too sweetheart." Stiles replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

~~~

Stiles was already sitting at the lunch table when Allison came out walking past his table, huge smile on her face.

"Afternoon, Clementine."

"Afternoon, Mieczysław."

"What the hell is that?" Stiles' friend Lydia asked.

"It's our real names, ones we hate others using." Allison stated while sitting down.

~~~

"Wakey, wakey." A booming voice sounded.

Stiles and Allison woke up tied and gagged to a chair. Both were frightened to see their father Chris tied up in front of them both.

Chris was struggling to get free. He raised his chair as high as he could before dropping it down as hard as possible breaking it. Ultimately releasing the ropes so he could get free.

Chris removed the gag and spoke once the booming voices were shut off from a phone that his colleague handed him.

"This is the start of your training." Chris abruptly turned and left the room, leaving his twins in angered awe.

~~~

It took Stiles forty-two minutes and eight seconds to break free and leave the room, not to be totally outdone Allison finished two minutes and thirty seconds later.

When they were free to do what they want, Stiles drove off towards the towns make out spot that overlooked the beautiful town of Beacon Hills. 

"Are you planning on seducing me Stiles?" Allison leaned back in the seat looking at Stiles devilishly. 

"Oh like you wouldn't like it Alli." Stiles winked at her before turning off the car and hopping out of the jeep, walking to the back. "Actually I thought maybe we could hunt, what do you think?" He asked holding out a cross bow.

"I think my plan sounds better, but this will be fun too!" Allison spoke bending down and pulling two Chinese ring daggers from each one of her boots.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out like I expected it to or wanted it to, so I might come back to it one day...who knows! Let me know what you thank.


End file.
